Forgotten
by PrincessofWinter
Summary: ¿Qué pasa después del hechizo de la vista rota? Kristoff se encuentra en la playa, solo. La idea me acaba de llegar a la mente, lamento si es mala soy nueva en esto.


El regocijo que llenaba al pueblo de Storybrooke era cuantitativo, después de abrazos afectuosos y alaridos por parte del pueblo, se encontraba bajo una manta blanca de nieve que cubría toda su extensión hasta el gran adarve que se ubicaba en los limites de la ciudad. Ante la multitud atiborrándose de abrazos y entre otros actos afectuosos, como si se tratase de una absolución por lo que había acontecido una noche antes, el hechizo de la vista rota no había dejado rastro, ni consecuencias que el pueblo pudiese considerar como lúgubre o lamentable, lo único que aún seguía ahí era el rastro de dicha villana en copos de nieve que caían con continuidad del cielo.

La gente del pueblo celebraba el hecho de haber derrotado a tal mujer, sin embargo ante los ojos de dicha princesa de cabellos rojizos, era la heroína con el corazón más grande que había tenido el placer de conocer, pues, no solo se había sacrificado por todos ellos, la reina de las nieves había logrado que su hermana amase lo que es, lo que hace y fuese feliz sabiendo la realidad de los sucesos acontecidos con anterioridad y todo lo relacionado incluso con sus padres. Un esbozó de sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la princesa al llevar sus pensamientos en todo esto, simplemente, esa sonrisa de júbilo no podía desvanecerse con tal viabilidad, no después de la victoria y de observar el emotivo momento que acontecía a su alrededor, Emma la amiga de su hermana y sus padres se encontraban a su costado, todos abrazados como si de eso dependiera su dicha, incluso Anna pensaría como sería si en ese momento sus padres se encontraran ahí, aún así, esto no la detenía de sentir una enorme felicidad desde sus adentros .

— _Anna, ¿Dónde está el chico rubio que te acompañaba?... ¿Kristoff era?_ — Preguntó repentinamente la amiga de su hermana que vestía con una chaqueta de cuero carmesí, la cual no pudo contener una carcajada al ver el rostro de preocupación que se había formado en la princesa en el instante, si bien sabía, algo debió haber pasado entre ambos para que no estuviesen juntos. _—¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Kristoff! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Lo dejé inconsiente en la playa, ¿Qué voy a hacer?... Esto es mi culpa, no debí de dejarlo ahí, aunque sé que el entenderá.. ¡O quizá no lo hará!, he pospuesto la boda treinta años y dos semanas, ¡Claro que debe estar molesto!, ya vuelvo.—_ Expresó la princesa entre balbuceos y palabras rápidas que Emma apenas podía procesar la primera palabra y no evitar soltar otra leve carcajada ante esto.

Anna se echó a correr entre la gente del pueblo dejando atrás a su hermana y a las demás personas hasta el muelle que según su temperamento, llevaba al lugar donde yacía su prometido. Inquietante sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta que no había nadie, ni nada en el lugar donde había dejado a Kristoff, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar ante la posible idea de que pudiese estar molesto al respecto, conocía que a pesar de cualquier hechizo, Kristoff podría llegar a ser algo tosco y gruñón, incluso dudaba que estuviese del todo feliz con ella. _"—¡Kristoff! ¡KRISTOFF! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? Soy yo, tú prometida... la que no quería noquearte, ¡De acuerdo!, tenía que hacerlo o quizá estuvieses en el fondo del mar en camino a Arendelle y repito, dudo que eso funcionase aquí.—"_ Gritó con un deje de hilaridad en la ultima frase, recordando la insensata acción que había tratado de realizar su prometido la noche anterior.

— _Tranquila, tranquila, no tienes que gritar.—_ Una voz grave expresó entre secas carcajadas, el blondo alzó una ceja dirigiéndose a Anna, la cual corrió con ligereza hasta alcanzar a rodear a Kristoff entre sus brazos. "—¡Lo lamento tanto!, pero tenía que hacerlo!—" Soltó Anna anteponiendo aún más fuerza en el abrazo que le brindaba, Kristoff no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Anna, puesto qué si alguien de los dos había actuado mal durante todos esos eventos, era él y no encontraba lógica al perdón que solicitaba su amada.

El rostro de Anna se aferraba al pecho de su prometido, en esperanza que eso amortiguara el posible enojo por parte del blondo, Kristoff sintió un deje de ternura ante tal acto, tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos observando los hermosos ojos azules que poseía, en momentos como este, el recolector apreciaba la belleza de Anna, y aunque no fuesen palabras que salieran de su boca muy a menudo, el pensaba que era la mujer más hermosa que había tenido el placer de observar, no necesitaba parlotear en ese momento para que Anna entendiese lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kristoff, ambos rostros se acercaron como si supiesen el proceso y unieron ambos labios como acto final al momento.

— _Entonces... ¿No estás enfadado?—_

— _¿Tengo cara de que me enojo siempre?—_ Preguntó Kristoff con un deje de sarcasmo.

— _Síiii—_ Dijo Anna con sinceridad, mordió con nerviosismo su labio inferior y se colocó en puntas de manera que pudiese depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de su amado. — _Pero así te amo..._ — Soltó al final de la oración, ocasionando un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro de Kristoff. —y te aguanto...— Replicó soltando una muy sonora carcajada al sentir que los brazos del blondo la alzaban tomándola de la cintura.

— _y después de esto, me tendrás que aguantar por mucho más tiempo...—_


End file.
